fates way
by bimbo and ditz
Summary: Bulma is a 16yr old princess from a planet called Krystalis but she is forced to go to vegetasai for a year while her arranged engagement is sorted out she thinks it will be very boring but what happens when she meets a rebellious sayan prince? and who is
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: we own nothing! P.S this is a v/b fic and will also feature lots of Yamcha bashing in later chappies. he he so if you don't like them then you may as well flame us now and not bother reading!!! This is our brand new fic. though so please please REVIEW!!! Reviews help us get inspiration! Also if you want you can join our mailing list just leave us your email address on either a review or via email and we will tell you whenever we update!!! Well better get going! Bye byez!  
  
Fates way Chap 1- the beginning  
  
In the deepest darkest reaches of space a large blue luxurious Capsule Corp ship, was soaring through space. On board was Princess Bulma, King Briefs, and Bulma's personal bodyguard Jay.  
  
"Daddy. it's not fair. I'm 16 now! I shouldn't be made to go to Vegetasaii with you. I'm old enough to rule Krystalis on my own now! Couldn't I just go back and stay with mum. pleaasssseeeeeee." begged the blue haired princess as she started to poke her dad persistently in the back.  
  
Bulma was wearing a pair of dark blue combat trousers and a short cropped pink top that looked more like a sports bra with 'princess' in sparkly gold letters across the top. Her perfectly straight long blue hair reached all the way down to her waist.  
  
It took her father a long time to reply to Bulma's constant whining, but the persistent poking worked out in the end.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma dear. but your mother is very busy at the moment preparing for your arranged engagement and I think it will do you some good to get away from all the violence and wars back home- just for a few months at least." Briefs said as he grabbed a bottle of some strong red liquidy alcohol next to him.  
  
'Great I've got to stay on a planet full of stupid apes just because my mother has gone and arranged my stupid marriage for me, and my fathers going along with it! Its not like I'm going to let them! It's just not fair! Stupid Krystalis rules- I'm not even going to be a stupid queen- ' Bulma thought as she kicked the seat in front hard,  
  
It was Jay who was unfortunately sitting in front of the angry princess, and he turned around to face the sulking teenager. Jay had bright orange ginger hair that was practically flat, but to make up for his nerdy look he had a huge athletic build, which usually helped Bulma out in more than one sticky situation.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it Bulma. it wont be that bad. its only a year. then you get married to Yamcha." Jay said smiling trying to make Bulma feel better, - it failed.  
  
"I'M NOT MARRYING THAT IGNORANT PIG!" screamed Bulma so loud that the ship started to shake,  
  
Bulma's loud outburst had shaken Jay up a bit but he was used to her loud mouth.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it B. it wont be that bad I promise! You never know you might even meet 'the love of your life'" he added whispering jokingly to Bulma,  
  
"Well its ok for you to say that isn't it? You get a vacation off for a year! Where's that your going again? That great club planet clubbing 24/7! And you don't have to listen to my dad and King Vegeta blab on about the old times and listen to how they are going to take on Lord Freeza together as a team," she said stubbornly folding her arms,  
  
"And their all a bunch of stupid power hungry apes, no chance of a fit guy there!" she added as she started to brush her long hair down with a blue hairbrush.  
  
King Briefs didn't hear any of this conversation he was too busy guzzling down his glass of wine and reading a science magazine to care.  
  
"Hey. Bulma one more thing. I forgot to mention that King Vegeta has a son- about your age, but he has got quiet a bad reputation. I don't know who he gets it off, but he's one cool guy! I don't think he's picked up a single book in his life, and he's been kicked out of so many schools and has gone through so many private tutors that the media have got bored of that story! - That's even more than you!" Jay said smirking as he winked to Bulma,  
  
"BULMA!" the voice came from king Briefs; he had finished his glass of drink and had heard the whole of this conversation about the teenage rebellious prince.  
  
"What!" Bulma said her arms still crossed sulking,  
  
"I want you to steer clear of King Vegeta's off spring! Jay you know better than that, you know that Bulma is getting married too the finest man on the whole of Krystalis and she cant get out of it! Also. you couldn't steer this ship any better could you.? I'm starting to get travel sickness." King Vegeta said blushing,  
  
"I'm not getting engaged to that scum and theirs nothing you can do about it! I'd rather run away then get any nearer to Yamcha than I do now! Dating was bad enough!" Bulma said simply as she turned her head to look out of the window,  
  
Jay just looked sorrowfully at Bulma then turned back to the front,  
  
"No need to worry about that now sire. we are now about to enter Vegetasaii's atmosphere. DOWN WE GO!" Jay shouted as the ship plunged onto the reddish planet below.  
  
'Oh great! A whole year on planet of the apes! Listening to my dad and some other old guy go on about war and crap.as if I don't get enough of that at home! Still at least there's no Yamcha here. and this prince sounds interesting. I never know he might even be cute! Then. there would be no need to marry that clown!' Bulma thought smirking as she leaned back I her seat and gave Jay's chair one final kick before they landed in the royal base.  
  
Disclaimers: how was that chap? And that's just a warm up! Please review now! We should be updating sometime soon hopefully next week! On the next chap. chap 2 Princess meets prince! What does Bulma think of Prince Vegeta? What does he think of her? But what's that trouble looming above them both? Why can Bulma probably not be queen of Krystalis? Review and stay tuned to find out!!! 


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimers: we own nothing! **

Here's the new chappie! Thanks everyone for all your great reviews- we love them all! And please carry on reviewing- they all help give us inspiration and make us want to write on! Anyways… hope you enjoy chap 2! Bye byez! 

Fates way- chap 2- princess meets prince 

"So this is Vegetasaii? Very… red…" Bulma said sarcastically as she jumped out of the Capsule Corp craft, and headed toward the castle ahead of them. 

The sky was a hazy blue colour with little puffy clouds dotted about everywhere, the bright orange sun was out at full power and it was scorching hot, the ground was a red baked colour. There was little trees spouted up in the distance and behind the castle which looked similar to some trees back on Bulma's home planet Krystalis, they resembled palm trees like Hawaii on Earth, (we both wanna go and surf there!!! Bring on that pipe!^_^) 

Bulma walked up the red carpet that had been rolled out for her and her father; and standing at the end of it next to the large double doors was a very angry looking teenage prince.

"Bye Jay! Have a nice vacation!! Don't forget to phone me!!!" Bulma called from the middle of the red carpet, as she waved to her ginger bodyguard. Then she turned away from the mobile spacecraft to face the sulking prince in front of her.

His arms were crossed stubbornly, he was wearing a pair of white combat trousers- and nothing else he was topless, except a silver chain with a piece of metal with his name engraved on it, which hung loosely from his neck, he didn't actually look much like a prince there was no crown or robes.

'Wow! He is so hot! Maybe this place isn't so bad after all…' she thought smirking and eyeing his muscular body up and down as she walked up to him.

"Bulma! Remember what I told you in the ship! Don't lower yourself to behave like him!" called her father as he climbed out of the ship and couldn't help but notice his daughter eyeing up the rebellious prince standing ahead of her.

Bulma just blanked out this comment and continued up the red carpet, 

"Hi… I'm princess Bulma from the planet Krystalis…" she said breathlessly as she held out her hand expecting him to be like a true prince and kiss it…

"And… I'm prince Vegeta of all Sayans… problem?" Vegeta said grumpily as he stomped inside the golden double doors and slammed them behind them both, leaving Bulma's father locked outside in the baking heat. 

Bulma just smirked as she heard her fathers shouting on the other side of the doors, but she kept her cool and prevented herself from laughing in front of the prince, 

"Your in a great mood I see! You're just as bad as my father! Always moaning and groaning- going on about work and war and crap-" Bulma taunted knowing already that he was totally the opposite. 

"Listen! I'm nothing like your father! He's just like mine! _And _that's the only reason you're here! _Now _if you don't mind- I want to continue with my training!" Vegeta said simply as he pushed a silver button on the door to the left of him and got ready to enter, but Bulma prevented him entering the training room as she held him back and the door closed itself automatically.

She then swivelled the half naked Sayan prince round to face her.

King Briefs was still shouting his mouth off outside and Jays laughter could be heard along with it- even through the sound proof doors.

"Listen Vegeta Oujii, I don't know you properly, but it seems that we both have our problems and we are both stuck with each other for a _year!_ So I guess that we are just going to have to get used to each other and learn to live with each other, got that!" Bulma said swinging her natural blue hair behind her back and giving Vegeta death glares. 

Vegeta was trying to avoid looking straight into her eyes, it was just some sort of powerful force that made him feel like an ant compared to her, it was something he had never felt before. This failed though as he looked straight ahead at her and all he was filled with was guilt something that the prince had never felt before in his life.

"Listen, your right… its just that I'm not used to having anybody else around just really me, and the media- my dads always slaving his ass off in meetings and crap and my mates are usually out fighting in the wars and shit, I guess I'm just an only child and… well… I don't know!" he said giving into Bulma's look she was giving him, he was actually wordless for one time in his life, he didn't know how he felt about having Bulma's presence in his life for a whole year.

"Oh right…" Bulma said quickly seeing that this conversation was just upsetting Vegeta further, "Well do you not have house servants to answer the door for you?" Bulma said jokily trying to change the subject for a better time.

"Of course I have servants I'm a prince! And… I've never actually said this to anybody… seriously! But…" he took big breaths as if he was about to die, 

"Sorry… you just caught me at the wrong time- I didn't get much sleep last night… and well Lord asshole is here and he's took all the servants and made them slave over him, so I had to 'get the door!' its outrageous! But… I can't do much else until I'm a super Sayan…" Vegeta said mumbling a little as he went along, 

"Awww…. Well…. Don't worry… I bet you if anyone can get to super Sayan- its you!" Bulma said comforting the Sayan prince by putting her arms around him, 

"Besides… why didn't you get any sleep last night? More training?" Bulma suggested as she pulled out of the hug, to see the teen prince smirking a cheeky smile. 

"Nah… it was a party… well, all night party anyway," he said smirking, 

"Its just a shame you didn't arrive here yesterday you could have came too! - But chill I promise you there's going to be plenty of parties to get you through your _boring time _here!" he said laughing and then accidentally walking into a very expensive looking portrait of Lord Freeza, 

Bulma burst into a fit of giggles as the Sayans trainer slipped right through the right eye of Freeza. 

Vegeta was then dancing about like a kangaroo with the portrait on his foot. 

He managed to shake the picture off his foot in the end but it was totally ruined, the golden frame that was supporting it was broken into a variety of different pieces like a jigsaw puzzle, and the picture itself used to resemble the ugly lizard like tyrant drinking a glass of red wine, but now it didn't have any right eye and the huge hole and tear had spread across to the other eye.

Vegeta was finding the whole situation amusing as well, and was just trying to keep a straight face, but when Bulma's father started to knock on the door and demand what the 'two teens were giggling about and to let him in' instantly him off like a rocket. 

"Well… Freeza my _friend _I think the only good place this goes is where you rightfully belong!" Vegeta said still giggling as he picked up the broken frame and the ripped portrait and carried it across the hall to a black trashcan on the side of the wall. 

Bulma at this time was struggling to breath because she was laughing too much, she was lying on the red carpet of the huge hall and was holding her aching sides, tears were streaming down her face. 

_I guess… it's a good job… I didn't wear.. My.. Makeup…_" Bulma managed as she started to laugh again. 

Vegeta had almost managed to calm himself down by this time, then he dusted his hands down as if trying to get rid of the evidence.

"Come on! You better be getting back to your room before we get caught, my dad would flip if he knew what just happened, he'd probably fit me with some great big goggles or something to make me look where I walk!" Vegeta said grinning as he pulled the still laughing princess off the floor.

"Yeah… I'm sure Lord makeover king would just _love _his new look!" Bulma said indicating to the trashcan with the smashed up picture in, as she walked side by side with Vegeta down the hall both laughing about the mishap that just happened.

A few moments later both had calmed down enough to think, 

"I think maybe a years going to go quite quickly… we can pull loads of crazy stunts together!" Bulma said linking arms with Vegeta, 

"YEAH… you never know… maybe…. We might hook up… on a date maybe…" she added hinting quietly, 

Vegeta just looked at her and smiled, 

'She is cute… got a nice body… and maybe… just maybe.. She might be the one for me…' he though in his head as they walked up to a gold door on their right.

Disclaimers: how was that chap? So B/V are both starting to like each other… what's going to happen on the next chap? You'll have to wait and find out! Stay tuned and REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! Bye byez! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: we own nothing as usual, WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ON MEDIAMINER NOT REVIEW THIS FIC? PLEASE TELL US SO WE CAN FIX THIS!!!! On a brighter note, thanks everybody on ff that has sent us all those wonderful reviews we read every single one and love them all. so please continue!!! We are once again sorry for the delay in our fics but we've been major busy as usual hey its not our fault we have social lives! ^_^ Anyways, we should be updating most of them much quicker from now on as at the moment we both have study leave until next year! ^_^ YEAH! Well we've blabbed on enough, hope you enjoy! Bye byez! And remember to review!!!! Pleaseeeeee! All reviews help give us the inspiration we need if not we wont update quicker and it'll be even longer for updates, (we're evil like that he he) well here it is!  
  
Fates way chap 3- ever closer  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked side by side almost silently thinking the rest of their true thoughts of one another. Bulma's rare long exotic blue hair was swinging naturally by her waist and her eyes were big and blue. Vegeta was just focussing at nothing on the ground and was trying to work out in his head how he was to later explain to anybody who happened to ask what happened to the 'missing' portrait- is they ever discovered it that was!  
  
"So what's going to happen with this rumour about a war with the lord.-" Bulma was then quickly silenced by the teen prince as he put his hands over her mouth and roughly pushed her around a wall in another hall, which led to the right.  
  
It was just in time because just as he did this a blue liquid type alien emerged out of a door in the main hall they were just walking along. The alien was clearly on guard and was carrying a large black 'stun gun' in its liquidy arms. It couldn't have been more than five foot but it still looked dangerous.  
  
Bulma was half hiding behind Vegeta and had crouched down her eyes were closed in fear and she was almost praying that the guard had not heard their conversation seconds ago if not the whole planet may have been in a danger path awaiting destruction because of her. Vegeta just stood his ground and tried to squash Bulma against the wall as if trying to hide her.  
  
Luckily the blue squid like armed alien did not overhear the teenagers previous conversation; it was either that or it just wasn't bothering to do anything. The alien was actually a royal elite guard and a personal mentor to Lord Freeza, he was known by most of Freeza's recruits and many other races such as the Sayans as 'snitch' (not the most original name huh!) because he reported every single mishap or unwanted conversation it overheard straight to the dark lord.  
  
Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as 'snitch' its first name Zadora went through a pair of double doors not even noticing the royal teens squashed up against the wall in the other hall.  
  
"Come on lets get you to your room. we'll talk more there without anybody overhearing." Vegeta promised quietly as he quickly led Bulma to her room just up the hall they had previously almost been caught by Zadora.  
  
Once they reached a pair of single gold doors that faced one another, Vegeta quickly opened up the door on the left by swiping a card and held the door open for Bulma before entering it himself. "Whoa prince charming!" Bulma said giggling as she stepped inside and then Vegeta followed suit closing the door behind them.  
  
"Sorry. I am such an airhead sometimes." Bulma admitted quietly as she put on an apologetic grin not really knowing what to say to break the silence between them both. "Well. you didn't know- but be careful next time it should be okay in a couple of days once its all cooled down after Freeza and his goons have gone back to terrorising planets. But at the moment only talk like this in our rooms because that scum has got a lot of snitches and until he goes we cant really run checks everywhere for 'spy ware' that he's probably planted everywhere to bug this place- you know what I mean." Vegeta said as handed over the blue card that he used to get into the room to Bulma.  
  
"Use this to get in and out of your room and remember to lock the door before you come out and don't leave the card anywhere- snitch would just love an excuse to go through all your stuff in your room and report anything to Freeza. Vegeta said simply as he sat down on the luxurious bed in the corner and laid his head on a big white silky fluffy pillow.  
  
"Got ya!" Bulma said winking as she placed the card safely in her pocket and did it back up again. "Wow this rooms awesome! Its even better than my room back home!" Bulma said as she looked around her room after joining Vegeta on the comfortable four-post waterbed. There was also a huge white veil on the top of the bed that she could use if it got cold. Really it was just to add to the royal look of the room because Vegetasaii was heck of a hot most of the time.  
  
The room itself was huge, it had a heart shaped hot tub and a built in Jacuzzi with the hot tub in the corner, the great king size bed they were sitting on was on the other side of the room along with the see transparent veil. On the left away from the Jacuzzi, was the biggest wardrobe that Bulma had ever had all opened up waiting for her clothes to be packed into it. The floor was smart wooden flooring and a royal red rug was in the centre of the room to help add flavour to the room and give it that royal touch. The walls were a mystic blue colour -(the royal Sayan traditional colours) with a silver border going along the middle of the walls. Several pictures were also spaced out carefully some had pictures of luscious beaches with super surf, one was of a beautiful dolphin that must exist on the planet Vegetasaii and a few others which were mostly beaches and surfing as well. In the corner next to the wardrobe there was a huge tropical palm tree that was growing in a pink pot, which made all the difference to the room and gave it that tropical exotic feel. On the wall facing the bed there was a built in huge plasma TV with surround sound speakers and a built in DVD player. And on the other side next to the hot tub there was a huge stereo system that was just shouting out to be put on full blast and partied too.  
  
"Yeah. I guess the room is quite cool- my rooms the one just opposite so if you ever need anything just knock I guess, but the best part of this whole setting out of the palace is that both our fathers rooms are next to one another but in a completely different section of the palace! So." Vegeta said hinting to Bulma whilst grinning all the time.  
  
"Party time!" they both said at the same time then burst out laughing.  
  
"Well the beds comfy-" Bulma said as she laid back on the pillow next to where Vegeta was lying and she stretched as if proving a point. Vegeta just smiled and looked at her again- she looked really attractive sprawled out on the bed like that. Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"So. what is happening with this war?" Bulma asked whispering as she turned herself and faced the now eyes closed prince. "To be honest, I only know what you probably already know that your planet and mine are teaming up and are going to put a stop to that crazy lizards cold rule over everyone. And it should be happening some time in a couple of years- depend on the circumstances and how fast we can build up our armies- but that tyrant must hear nothing of it if not we'll all die painfully and all the years already would have gone to waste." Vegeta said as he opened up his eyes and looked straight into Bulma's big blue eyes.  
  
"Well. I better be getting unpacked- clothes don't unpack themselves especially when you have ugly mutated lizards hogging all the servants!" Bulma said as she got up off the bed and began pulling out capsules from her other pocket.  
  
"So are you coming to the banquet tonight?" Vegeta asked as he stood up and rose steadily to his feet stretching as he got up, his necklace on his neck was reflecting brightly in the sunlight of the room.  
  
Bulma stopped her popping of the capsules almost straight away once he had said this, it was the first she had heard of the banquet.  
  
"What banquet?" she asked pulling a puzzled face. "The one tonight for our favourite lord" Vegeta said sarcastically as he resumed the job of chucking the capsules on the floor. He had never seen anything like it before and was quite enjoying himself.  
  
"What am I going to wear!!!! Oh my god this is such a nightmare!!!" Bulma said beginning to unzip the bags that had popped out from the still exploding capsules.  
  
Vegeta laughed at this comment and popped the last capsule whilst he pulled an upset look after he had done it. It was fun letting his rage out on the capsules and not knowing what was going to come out of them. They were pretty much bags though about twenty big bulked up suitcase like bags of clothes.  
  
"Just wear what your wearing now, its not that untidy" the prince said lazily indicating to the dark blue combat trousers and the pink crop top with her name on it.  
  
"So you're just turning up like that no top or anything?" Bulma said shocked at the lack of clothes the prince was going to wear. 'Perhaps he's going to do the full Monty or something' Bulma though grinning at the thought then shook her head of the image of the prince dancing in just a pair of tight pants.  
  
"Well if you say its okay. then I may as well- you know best I guess, this planet is so different to mine! It rocks!" Bulma admitted at the lack of rules the prince had tied to him, he could practically do whatever he liked. Bulma was quite attracted to the thought of her fathers face when she turned up casually dressed with the half naked prince beside her that she wasn't even supposed to be hanging around with.  
  
"Hey after we finish unpacking do you wanna come meet the guys?" Vegeta asked excitedly as he helped her unzip all her bags and tip the contents on the rug in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Guys?" Bulma said confused as she pulled out all the CD's she had stored with her and put them in a neat pile.  
  
"Yeah their cool the ones that I train with. And they surf with me too." Vegeta said simplifying it for her and pouring out loads of tops on the floor. "Ooo look bras!" he said childishly as he poured out her bras and other personal clothes including some really skimpy dresses. Bulma just looked at the floor and blushed.  
  
"You are soooo childish sometimes!" she said jokingly as she snatched the offending bag off him and chucked it behind him it was empty though because they were all in the pile on the floor.  
  
Then she caught on to what he said before this and began to get excited. "Wow! You surf too! That is soooo cool!!! Me too!!!!" she said as she remembered her other pocket and pulled out her last two capsules and chucked them on the floor.  
  
"Awww I could've done them!" Vegeta said pulling his lip done and pretending to be upset at not being able to chuck the last two capsules. Bulma just laughed at his kid like behaviour and shook her head.  
  
"Sure I'll meet the guys if you want we can always pack laters-" Bulma said indicating to the big pile of clothes on the floor so far.  
  
"Good idea." Vegeta said agreeing, as he got up off the floor, quite happy to leave the packing for later. "What we'll do is meet my mates, then go to the stupid banquet feed our faces then I'll take you for a personal tour around the palace I'll show you the pool and everything then we'll come back and unpack." He said all in one breath then he took a big gulp of air.  
  
"Yeah wicked!" Bulma agreed getting up. "Oh yeah and this is my board!" she said as she bent down and picked up her large surf board from the floor and propped it up against the wall. It was a pretty blue colour that matched her hair and her name was in gold letters on the back. "No way! Mines nearly the same except it's a darker blue and my names in silver!" Vegeta said gob smacked and the likeness in their taste of colour and sport.  
  
"So- we best be going to meet these friends then, I'll just take my phone I've got to send a text in a min." she said as she picked up her phone from the pile and flipped up the lid to make sure it was okay after the journey. It was.  
  
Then she noticed the metal chain glistening in the light around his neck again. "Wow that necklace looks really sexy on you!" she burst out all of a sudden then blushed after realising what she had just let slip.  
  
"Well, your pretty hot yourself." he admitted as he started to blush as well and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Lets go meet up with the gang then!" she said as she opened up the door and slipped out in front of Vegeta then held it open for him. "Thanks princess" he said teasingly at what she had said to him earlier when he had held the door for her.  
  
She just smiled in return and slipped her card through the slot in the door locking it behind them.  
  
They both walked side-by-side back down to the front part of the palace. "So who you texting?" Vegeta asked curiously as he turned the corner and noticed Bulma on her phone.  
  
"Nothing much, I'm just telling my pig headed arranged fiancée how much of a creep he is and how I'm never going to marry him in the this or any other lifetime." Bulma said as tears started to well up in her eyes uncontrollably. She tried to stop them falling but they quickly ended up falling all done her cheeks and splashing on the screen of her phone every now and then.  
  
"Fiancée!?" Vegeta was completely taken aback. He didn't know what to do he had never had a girl crying to him before, but for some reason he had the strong urge to just take Bulma in his arms and comfort her. It was some strange attraction that he had never felt before for anyone.  
  
Vegeta tried to hold back these instincts so much but in the end his emotions took over and he cradled Bulma in his muscular arms, whilst stroking her long blue silky hair. Bulma responded to this by cuddling back and telling him how unfair the whole arranged relationship was and how she just wanted a way out from the pressures her planet was putting her under. "Don't worry Bulma. I promise. I have a plan. and you wont have to go near that creep ever again." Vegeta whispered quietly in her ear as he continued to cuddle her non-stop.  
  
They were hugging so much that they actually looked like one, "I love you Vegeta." Bulma said in between sobs as she closed her eyes and soaked up the moment. "You are probably the best thing that has happened to me. and I promise that yamcha baka is going to pay for upsetting you. there's no way that i'm going to let you go anywhere near him." Vegeta replied protectively as he kissed her gently. They both stood there for a few seconds still cuddling both enjoying the new relationship forming from them both when an angry voice disturbed them from behind.  
  
Disclaimers: we are once again sorry for the delay, on the next chap. find out who the person is behind them. looks like trouble! Also are the royal teens going to get together in the next chap? And find out what Vegeta's plan is! What's he got in store for that coward yamcha? And you get to meet Vegeta's mates in the next chap and if we have time the banquet. (The more reviews we get the faster we will update so get reviewing the next chaps going to be good!) Also sorry but if we don't get to update until just after Christmas which we hope wont happen unless we don't get many reviews then MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY1!!! So get reviewing!!!! The fics just starting to get good! Well bye byez and remember review pleaseeeeee 


End file.
